The ruin's tale
by The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan
Summary: (AU) After Chrom and his archaeological team explored a faraway ruin, they got involved in affairs about a mysterious girl, an ancient civilization, an artifact granting the power to rule over the world and a princess trying to keep her first cousin once removed save, as she is the only one informed about said artifact. (Rated T just for being on the save side)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

"Boss! We've got it! We found the chest!" a man – a tomb raider – yelled. Another man, lean and in dark clothing, came closer. It seemed that he was the bandits' boss; he certainly did not seem like he was going to help the others. As he eyed said chest mischievously, a creepy appeared on his face.

"Good…Now, get it out of here!" he commanded the workers. "Hurry up! Nobody shall see us!"

…

They fled as soon as they loaded most of the ruin's treasures and the chest on their helicopter.

As they were nearly out of sight, the head of the group started laughing maliciously. "Idiots! Unsuspecting fools! Now, the key to authority –to world domination – is mine!"

* * *

**Well... As I had no idea for my other story's next chapter, I decided to translate this story into English and yeah... Here it is!**

**At least the prologue. I know it is short, but hey, it's ONLY the prologue. The first chapter is way longer. So, look forward to it. Or don't. It's up to you.**


	2. Ancient ruins

**Now, here's chapter 1! It turned out shorter than I had imagined. And I had to change a few things during the translation from German to English.**

**And I forgot something in the prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Fire Emblem nor any of its characters appearing in the story. This disclaimer holds true for the whole story.**

* * *

_**Ancient Ruins**_

"Damn these tomb raiders!" a young, blue-haired man cursed. It seemed that he was the leader of the small group standing in front of a devastated little temple. Beside their leader, the group contained a blonde girl carrying a huge first-aid bag on her back, and a tall, brown-haired man, who seemed to carry most of the group's equipment in his backpack.

"Don't worry, Chrom! You know these morons. They're stealing everything they can sell easily and leave the valuable artifacts behind. You'll see!" the medic said cheerfully, while giving him a radiant smile.

"I have to agree with your sister, sir," the brown-haired added, "We should at least try to find something."

Chrom smiled. "Thanks, Lissa, Frederick."

The group then went on, rappelling down through a huge hole in the ground where the catacombs were.

Upon reaching them, they were greeted from the smell of decay. Lead by their flashlights, the group proceeded.

…

When they reached the treasure chamber, Lissa proclaimed, "You see? There's no gold or gemstones anymore, but the writings and paintings are still in perfect condition!" Chrom didn't seem too happy.

"There's that alcove in the ground. Whatever once was there, it was really big – and _**they**_ took it. What if it was even more important?" The others frowned. He was right.

"You're right, sir, but being angry about that won't bring back that object. We should be happy that we at least have found something," Frederick stated and the siblings nodded. So they started collecting everything they could take with them and made photographs of all the other artifacts.

After some time, a scream suddenly echoed through the room. "Chrom, help!" Said person and the brown-haired instantly turned towards the scream's source. It was certainly Lissa's voice. She was standing in the alcove just a few seconds ago, but as they looked now, she was gone.

When both men came closer they noticed that the ground in said alcove yielded as Lissa had touched a switch. "Well done, Lissa! I'd bet we're the first to find _**this**_!" Chrom jubilated as Frederick fixed a rope for climbing up the hole again. Then the two of them jumped through the trap door – and landed in the muddy remains of the buried ones. Trying to ignore the disgusting stench, the group started exploring this new section of the ruins.

…

After the three of them went on for quite a while, they reached a tunnel completely surrounded by the roots of trees in the forest the ruin is located in. Then, they reached a dead end. As there was only this one way, it was impossible that they had overlooked something. There had been tombs nearly everywhere, so the space needed for a secret door didn't exist. And in this tunnel, it was nearly impossible to construct something the like.

"CHROM!" The medic managed to get the men's attention easily. "O-o-over t-there…" she stuttered, frightened to death, "T-there's something b-behind the roots!"

"Frederick, look after Lissa for a second. I'll take a look," the blue-haired said as he drew his sword. "Watch out!" he yelled and, with a swift movement, the roots met the ground. Behind them, there was a hidden room with something inside that stunned the three of them. Completely alone in the room stood a huge chest made of pure gold, ornamented with silver and platinum vines and various gemstones, which looked just like different kinds of flowers. Atop of it there was a stone plate with runes engraved, that none of them could read. Strangely, the chest was just as big as the alcove – the trap door – they had jumped through earlier. Was it a chest like this one the raiders had stolen?

"Frederick, get us some reinforcement," Chrom commanded as he took the stone plate and put it into his own backpack, "Whatever's in there, the two of us won't be able to carry all of that out."

Said man went off immediately and the siblings tried opening the chest. It took its time, but when the two of them managed that, they were surprised again. It was filled with silver, gold and platinum coins as well as gemstones and jewelry. But what had caught their attention was a strange object that was placed between the valuables. It was of a bright brown colour with five coloured glass plates attached to one side of it, five bigger ones, coloured in red, blue, green and purple, and a small one with a light grey tone. The object was shaped like the chest it was in, but it was much smaller. In addition there were runes written all over the side with the plates. The other sides were blank.

Chrom started getting it out of the chest, which was lighter than expected, as it was still bigger than him, as Lissa put the valuables into two bags. Even though their archaeological team wasn't after treasures, earning some money by selling them to museums or the government wasn't that bad either.

…

"Hey, Chrom!" the red-haired woman accompanied by Frederick yelled, "Now what's inside this chest?"

"Check it yourself, Sully!" Chrom answered while tossing one of the bags to her. She whistled as she saw the treasures inside.

"Not bad…" she said as she gave it back to him, "And, what's that?" The redhead pointed at the strange object, which now stood on the roots.

Lissa happily answered, "We don't know, but it wouldn't be here if it wasn't important!" Sully nodded before giving them a confident grin.

"Alright! Let's get this stuff outta here! You're takin' the bags, I'll take than… thing," she announced determined.

…

"What was that?" Chrom asked as they were back in the treasure chamber, "I thing I heard something…" Suddenly, the trap door slowly closed itself, and, when it finished, the ground started trembling vigorously.

"Is this damn ruin collapsing?!" the redhead cursed as they ran for their lives as fast as they could. The four of them needed to get to the surface as fast as possible.

…

The group managed to escape just in time. The whole building collapsed shortly after they managed to get outside.

"If that wasn't close…" Chrom murmured relieved. The others agreed and Lissa seemed to realize something.

"Isn't it like this in the movies? Take the treasure and it activates a trap!" she said happily. The others laughed and the group left, heading for their current camp.

* * *

"What's this…" a strange figure said, "The ruins were robbed?" The person sighed. "I need to find at least the others."

And with that said, the figure disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter. I would like to hear your opinion on it. See you next chapter!**


End file.
